The present invention relates to improvements in mechanisms of inertia for gymnastic bicycles or the like. Such mechanisms have been utilized to afford a degree of inertia capable of absorbing sudden irregularities in the pedalling of the bicycle by the user. A significant decrease in volume is achieved with this degree of inertia by using an inertia flywheel of small diameter and reduced weight, but having an optimum operative performance.
As known, gymnastic bicycles, are provided with an inertia flywheel which serves to absorb sudden irregularities in pedalling.
Conventionally, the inertia flywheel of gymnastic bicycles, whether directly coupled to the axis of the pedal, or mounted on an auxiliary axle, is, as a constant feature, of considerable weight and diameter, wherefore it affords a considerable force of inertia against sudden accelerations or decelerations.
Due to their volume, such inertia flywheels, take up a considerable amount of space and require the provision of a housing frame of large dimensions on the gymnastic bicycle, to which must be added the significant increase in weight which the flywheel adds to the bicycle as a whole.
Thus, both for aesthetic reasons and for reasons of weight, it would be desireable for the inertia flywheel to be of considerably smaller dimensions.